For the Greater Good
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: There were major flaws in Zack's logic, and he would never make such flaws on purpose. So why lie if it left him imprisoned in a mental ward? *alternate ending before epilogue in progress*
1. Metal on Wood

Title: For the Greater Good

Rating: T

Disclaimer: HA! I only own Dr. Vivian Foley.

Characters: the Squints, Zack and OC (Dr. Foley)

Summary: He had done it for the greater good-all lives over one life-but his greater good only consisted of five people, and someone needed to see that (my idealized wishes for season four and the truth of the finale).

**Prologue**

She knew who it was before he spoke. The dull sound of metal and plastic on wood gave him away every time he rapped his knuckles against the door, and given his crime she was more than expecting a much louder knock. The soft rapping repeated only twice almost left her disappointed. Sighing, she beckoned to him knowing that she was visible through the crack in the door. She added her voice when she realized that his eyes were downcast and starring at his shoes.

"Come in, but I'm almost sure that's it's a Wednesday, and that would mean that it's not time for your first appointment." He shuffled flicking the sleeves of his shirt down to completely cover his hands. She had only seen him in passing, and now took him in-much taller than her five feet and three inches he was attempting to take up as little room as possible. His eyes darted up once, and she managed to keep them there.

"Zack Addy?" He nodded. "What brings you here a day early?"

He shifted on one foot before beginning. "The man in the room next to me was talking to himself last night, and while I sat up due to the noise I heard him formulating a plan…With himself. A few hours ago before room checks I heard a scratching noise coming from my closet, and I surmised that he was trying to dig his way out through his closet which connects to mine." She listened to his words tumble out before gaining speed as though he had given speeches on the criminally sane often. Thinking back, she caught the almost mechanical tone as he distanced himself from the report. "If it keeps up at the current pace I think he'll eventually begin causing irreversible tissue damage and possibly tear his skin to the bone."

She nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Addy. I'm assuming you told one of the orderlies."

"They told me that hearing things was a side affect of the crazy."

'Oh, what a great place this was to be…'

"I thought that since you're my doctor, and that my name begins with an A that you would be the doctor for my neighbor since most systems work alphabetically or by room placement."

She was going to need to read his file again.

"Is that all right, Dr. Foley?"

Well no, her patient was clawing his way through a wall so it wasn't all right."

"Yes, thank you." Her body was out of the chair as he backed through her door. "I'll…Actually Mr. Addy, stay here while I handle this, and we can begin early."

"Yes, Dr. Foley."

It was as she was sprinting towards the south wing that she wondered why he had paused with her name.

It was as she was sprinting towards the south wing that Zack wondered why he had almost said, "Yes, Dr. Brennan."

**-TBC-**


	2. Wire Metal Hands

**Title**: For the Greater Good

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers**: Season three finale and season four.

**Disclaimer**: HA!

**Characters**: the Squints, Zack, Dr. Foley, and this new Vincent guy from the side.

**Summary**: He had done it for the greater good-all lives over one life-but his greater good only consisted of five people, and someone needed to see that (my idealized wishes for season four and the truth of the finale).

**Author's Note**: I had no idea how to deal with Zack's hands so I created some odd hybrid of prosthetics that I'd seen. Someone please help me if you know how it would work. I'm also using the sides from season four to know what's going on in the lab.

**Chapter One**

"I thought that we might as well begin early since I no longer have a patient to see today. Your neighbor will be spending some time in the solitary hospital ward." Her eyes glanced at his cotton covered hands. "We managed to stop him before he did irreversible harm to his hands." The fingers clenched underneath the shirt sleeves, and she reminded herself to read through his medical report-again. This boy was going to cause lots of paperwork pain already.

"That's good." Raising one arm to his ear, he brushed a strand of curled hair behind his ear, and the woman sitting atop the desk across from him stared without shame at the mixture of metal and flesh forming a hand. The prosthetics were not true prosthetics, but add-ons that looked as though they covered the flesh that had been burned away by fire and cut away by surgeons. The shroud of wired metal seemed to only aid the damaged fingers in movement while protecting them from any outside harm. He rarely bent his fingers fully, and the left thumb appeared to be immobile for now. Beneath it the scarred flesh was visible and raw. She realized that not all the wounds had come from flames.

"So, you are Dr. Zack Addy?" He nodded. His hands were already hidden beneath his sleeves again. "How are you so far?" There was a bit of surprise in his eyes, and she smiled. "You've been here a week."

"Five days. I . . . I'm fine." His throat was raw from the sound of his voice, and she suspected that he had not arrived here with deep set, darkly circled eyes. She heard his stomach growl softly from across the small office.

Lunch had ended forty minutes ago.

"Are you eating well, sleeping well?"

"Yes, except last night of course."

"Do you lie often, Dr. Addy?" Well, he hadn't expected that.

"No, Dr. Foley. . .In what regards?"

"Have you eaten today?" His eyes darted away. "Did you eat lunch?" He had trouble maintaining eye contact-it was either too long or too short.

"An older man, around forty years of age, told me it was poisoned and threw it away before I could eat." A muscle in his neck twitched, and she realized he was probably forgoing moving his hands for fear of seeing them himself.

"Yes, remind me what medication you're on?"

"Pain medication-they just switched it and wouldn't tell me which yet."

"I don't believe it's wise to take pain medication of any kind on an empty stomach."

"I haven't taken it." Glancing at him again, she saw the fatigue in his eyes.

"Is it the pain keeping you awake?"

"No Dr. Foley." He was wincing as he finally gave in and rubbed his neck.

"In that case sit here and you will eat while I get your pain medication."

His eyes followed her as she vanished behind her desk, and Zack heard the click of a refrigerator. Glancing over the desk, he realized there was a small microwave hidden behind the back of Foley's chair. Her fingers clicked against the bars of the fridge as she reached around inside of it. His eyes scanned the room, and Zack found himself doing the most interesting thing in weeks: imagining the bones of the woman coming back into view.

He had a feeling that this was what Hodgins would've called 'weird.'

Five feet three inches, mid to late twenties, Mediterranean ancestry, and a history of damaged ankles. She walked with an outward twist to the left foot that displayed a possible break or fracture-perhaps a malformation of the bone or conditioned walking. He was barely drawn out of his mind by the sound of a beeping microwave and the smell of melted cheese.

"I hope you enjoy macaroni and cheese. It's really all I have besides some iced coffee."

He didn't blink as he stared at her. He was reaching for the bowl before she had found a spoon.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Dr. Foley."

She stared back at him.

"How often did you eat it?"

"Every day for lunch. I could eat quickly in the lab with Hodgins and then…" His eyes were fixed on his fingers held out before him, and she had placed the bowl in his hands before he had a second chance to look at the area of scarred flesh visible when his sleeves had slid down past his wrist. It was then that she realized the prosthetics almost worked as a glove, and that the damage ended there.

"You can tell me about Hodgins after you've eaten and taken your medication."

"Thank you, Dr. Foley."

* * *

The lighting dimmed when he entered a room, and he was very aware of the effect that his presence had on the lab. Considering himself well above his classmates he had pictured a welcoming, exciting time of bones and grime and dirt, but he had not expected to be sitting before a skull under the fluorescent lights of the lab with Dr. Saroyan before him scrutinizing his every move.

She had been all right before.

"What do you see, Mr. Juarez?"

"Eye sockets."

"Anything special about these eye sockets?" There was just a bit of edge in her voice, and he suddenly wondered if she had lost her patience this quickly with the past graduate students.

"There are no eyeballs in them."

A sigh and a slow blinking of the eyes displayed the tension of the moment. Did this woman have no sense of humor?

"We already have Agent Booth to make lame jokes."

Camille Saroyan was not amused, and she had gone beyond the point of hiding it. The past months had been…Well, not simple.

"Rebuked registered: apologies."

Those words held a hint of familiarity, and she-

"The sockets have been ground down."

-now depended upon the distraction of teaching to help her leave her emotions in check.

"How does that happen?" Her voice sounded hollow even to her.

She shouldn't even be having these emotions.

"Plastic surgery." She watched his eyes light up, but the light was all wrong. It wasn't the light of pure curiosity and intellect that she was so used to-that she shouldn't be used to any more. "Hey, she had fake boobs, too."

She had liked the days when the graduate student didn't posses words such as 'boob' and 'eyeballs.'

**-TBC-**


	3. Boxed Letters and Plastic Cup Castles

**Title**: For the Greater Good

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers**: Season three finale and season four.

**Disclaimer**: HA!

**Characters**: the Squints, Zack, Dr. Foley, and this new Vincent guy from the side.

**Summary**: He had done it for the greater good-all lives over one life-but his greater good only consisted of five people, and someone needed to see that (my idealized wishes for season four and the truth of the finale).

**Author's Note**: I had no idea how to deal with Zack's hands so I created some odd hybrid of prosthetics that I'd seen. Someone please help me if you know how it would work. I'm also using the sides from season four to know what's going on in the lab. The dialogue for the lab in some cases will be the dialogue from the sides so BEWARE of SPOILERS.

**Chapter Two**

"…Covered in spam, and we were testing the rate of decomposition to see if there was any extra accelerate used in the car to fuel the fire. Hodgins suggested spam because we couldn't find any large pigs quickly enough, and I think we had quite a few cans in his kitchen. We used the amount of gasoline that would've been in the car judging by past receipts for gas, but the heat of the fire wasn't intense enough to burn the spam completely. Dr. Saroyan didn't think it was all right, but she only insisted that we ask her beforehand..."

Dr. Foley had learned more about spam in the last hour than she had ever cared to know. Her head rested upon her hands in a comfortable pursuit of his words, but she didn't display the normal glaze that usually clouded the eyes of Zack's common listeners. She suspected that he wouldn't have caught her boredom if she had been bored, and his dialogue would've continued no matter what.

"…At the Christmas party didn't expect the high concentration of alcohol in the punch and by the end of the night several people had discarded their clothes in odd places around the Jeffersonian. I found a bra on a light over the lab. The next Christmas Dr. Brennan caught us, and Hodgins ended up getting us all in quarantine for the holiday, but it was very nice. We exchanged gifts that we had made in the lab. If Dr. Saroyan had been in charge at that time I don't think she would've been amused by the situation… "

That was the fifth time Dr. Saroyan had come up in a conversation about someone else. Foley made another tick mark-this time in green-on her paper. Five green lines, seven lines of blue for Brennan, and twelve lines of red for Hodgins marred the paper she'd found under her files. Her multicolored pen had been a joke gift years ago that she had never found a use for until Zack Addy.

"…Ambrosia salad was spread out across the lab liberally, but in the expected spray pattern. I hadn't calculated the amount that would escape, however, and Dr. Saroyan didn't look happy about the salad getting on her clothes. I saw her a few hours later, and she seemed upset when I tried to get a piece of the salad out of her hair."

She would never feed him macaroni and cheese again if this was the result.

"…Missed Goodman, but I like Dr. Saroyan. She gave us nicknames, and I was Zackarooni. Hodgins was Hodgepodge, but Dr. Brennan didn't have name. Dr. Saroyan never let us give her one either. I hadn't had a name other than Zack before that. In high school they gave me a nickname, but I never thought that they meant it in the friendly bonding way that those names were meant for. . ."

He held eye contact throughout the entire diatribe. His eyes darted away only when he remembered the now cold bowl of instant macaroni and cheese in his hands, and even then he rarely brought the spoon to his mouth-he was halfway to taking a bite when he dropped the spoon against the resilient plastic again.

"When did you last see them?"

He stopped talking then. His eyes dropped, his hands stilled completely, and she had the feeling that he had lost any appetite for his favorite food that he may have possessed before she spoke. It had to be done at some point.

"They were waiting for me when I got out of surgery." She let the absence of sound prompt his next words. "I saw them through the observation window right before I fell asleep due to the anesthetic."

"You miss them." She did not allow for a question which she knew would confuse him.

"Yes."

"Why would you do something that would ultimately distance you from them?"

"The logic I used to guide my actions was flawed."

Downcast, his eyes stayed on his fingers as he tightened them around the small bowl in his palms. The scarred flesh stretched underneath the cage of metal and plastic, but his old wounds refused to reopen as he twisted his fingers together. The metal hit metal and the ringing that dulled the silence only waited for the accompaniment of the pen scratching against paper before dying off. The flames were still there, but they were under the surface of the skin.

"You're going to ask me to leave and return to my room, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you for the macaroni and cheese."

"You're welcome."

He didn't look up from his hands as he walked out the door still clutching the bowl and plastic spoon. By the time the door had closed the flourished signature of Dr. Vivian Foley was done. Tomorrow, the prescription for antidepressants would appear in the files next to age old reports by school psychologist and nurses, and the pills would grace the cart of prescriptions that traveled the halls in the early hours. She thought of it as a preemptive strike.

_Crazy people make sane people crazy._

* * *

He swallowed the pills with no complaint. The orderlies passed him by, and he was left staring at the small cup in his hand.

"What do I do with this?" He glanced back at the trashcan-less room. No answer came, and he placed the cup on the floor by his bed before turning back to his notebook.

* * *

_Hodgins had gathered them together at the hospital and Booth had feigned deafness as he watched them plot._

"_We need to go through his stuff so that his family doesn't find anything damning. Let them think that it was simply due to his reliance on logic, but I'll be damned if I let my friend go down like that."_

"_Hodgins, he killed someone."_

"_Dr. Saroyan, no offense, but there's killing someone, and then there's killing someone with stuff in your apartment that will kill your family to find later."_

"_Zack would want us to protect his family." Brennan hadn't spoken since removing her hand from the glass, and now she spoke with her eyes still on Zack. _

"_Honey, if you're all right with this I'll go." Angela glanced back at Hodgins. "The worst we'll find is probably something you gave him anyways."_

* * *

He swallowed the pills with no complaint. The orderlies passed him by, and he was left staring at the cup in his hand.

He placed it on top of the cup already on his floor.

* * *

"_Did you check the bedroom?"_

"_Yeah, and do you know what he had under his mattress?"_

"_Do I want to know?"_

"_Booth, close your eyes while you walk over here, but you've got to see this." Hodgins' voice carried across the rooms and everyone stumbled out into the hallway to see. Dr. Saroyan stayed perched on the second shelf of the closet, but she could see the brackets held in Hodgins' hands. _

"_Are those March Madness brackets?"_

"_From the last seven years. Look! He's been right every time except 2002 when he got the final four wrong. He's never bet on them or gotten money for them."_

"_He's doing my brackets from now on."_

"_What is March Madness? Is it about the March Hare?" With a gentle tug, Angela pulled Brennan away from the boys._

"_It's a guy thing, sweetie."_

* * *

He swallowed the pills with no complaint. The orderlies passed him by, and he was left staring at the cup in his hand.

He placed it on top of the cups already on his floor.

* * *

_She was kneeling in the closet when they heard the sob. Hodgins and Booth muttered 'Angela' while Angela and Brennan muttered 'Hodgins.' The emotional artist and best friend stereotypes did not extend to her, but her next few sobs were controlled and quiet. _

_The white papers were folded and prematurely aged by constant handling, but she could make out the Jeffersonian letterhead. The words were not tenderhearted or personal. The letters were not meant for collection. The writer had never expected to find them here. The inner office memos had been meant for reading and understanding._

_The box of memos was light and only the size of a shoebox, but the cardboard included every single memo, letter and post-it note she had ever left for him. _

"_The big bowl of microwavable mac and cheese is mine. Eat it and you're fired, Zackarooni."_

"_I need the photos of the body before you leave."_

"_You spelled my name wrong on the report. Fix it."_

"_You and Hodgins owe me for dry cleaning my suit. Your half is 2.50"_

* * *

He swallowed the pills with no complaint. The orderlies passed him by, and he was left staring at the cup in his hand.

He placed it on top of the cups already on his floor.

* * *

_Her name was written in block letters across the front. There were four other boxes: Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, Booth and Angela. She smiled at the title before Brennan's name, and her eyes darted back to her name. _

"_Cam."_

_He had never called her that._

* * *

He swallowed the pills with no complaint. The orderlies passed him by, and he was left staring at the cup in his hand.

He placed it beside the cups already dotting his floor and the orderlies eyed the castle of plastic cups warily from the doorway when they passed back by him.

-TBC-


	4. I Make Mistakes

**Title**: For the Greater Good

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers**: Season three finale and season four.

**Disclaimer**: HA!

**Characters**: Zack and the rest of the Squints

**Summary**: He had done it for the greater good-all lives over one life-but his greater good only consisted of five people, and someone needed to see that (my idealized wishes for season four and the truth of the finale).

**Author's Note**: I would deeply appreciate feedback on this chapter. Thank you.

**Chapter Three**

"It's a very impressive cup castle, Dr. Addy."

"Thank you. I've been relatively bored the last week, and I needed something to accompany my mind. I'm trying to create a replica of a castle I saw in one of Angela's photography books."

"You have an eidetic memory, yes?"

"I suppose."

"Dr. Addy, you never paid much attention to psychology and doctors in the past."

"They told me I was emotional retarded. My mother didn't like them so she stopped taking me to see them. She said that negative thoughts would only make it worse." His voice carried well over the room, and Dr. Foley heard the now familiar tone of disconnectedness that Zack used when he was uncomfortable. He treated himself as a specimen-an experiment-whenever he didn't want to face the truth. "That's why she had me take singing lessons."

"You sing?"

"Yes; it was to integrate me into the circle of children around my age."

"It didn't work, did it?" He adjusted a cup on one side so that it fit perfectly atop the center of another. "You didn't know how to react when they talked to you, and after that they didn't talk to you any more." He was counting the cups now, and his fingers hit the bottom of each upturned cup dead center. "You tried to fix it, but you didn't know how."

"One, two, three, four…"

"You read books about what you'd heard the specialist say, and you set up rules for yourself."

"…Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…"

"Maybe you timed yourself when you made eye contact, or you made sure that you didn't talk for longer than a minute on your favorite subject."

"…three, four, five, six…"

"It was bones, wasn't it Zack? I'm betting you had memorized all of the bones by the time your mother stopped taking you to the doctors. They told your mother that you had a psychological condition. You overheard, but I don't think you heard all of it. She stopped taking you, and you never found out more. I'm betting you read every book on psychological disorders in the library though."

"…seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…"

"Did your mother find out and take them back? I'm betting she did. You wanted to make her happy so you did it, and I doubt you ever tried to find out even after leaving home. You're very loyal."

"…twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, one, two, three…"

"You've been here nearly a month, Zack. You've had no visitors; no family has shown up, no friends have come to comfort you. Where are they? You were so loyal to them. You know why they aren't coming. You betrayed them, and they're paying you back. They might even be happy your gone: no more social interaction lessons-I'm going to bet that you asked for help-to take up their time; no more awkward situations to get out of that you started; no more having to look after poor, little Zackary Addy with the problems reading people. How many hours did you bore away from their lives with long winded speeches on bones and basketball?"

His fingers were hitting the bases of the cups harder now.

"You gave up your life for them, didn't you? Look at where they left you!"

His body jerked once, and his hands hit the base of the cups. Fluid, but ungainly, his body was a force of frantic energy. The metal fingers hit the sides of his skull as he pushed his body off the floor and into the air with his head held in between his hands. She noticed the clench jaw, the muscles in his arms jolting, and his eyes closed tightly against her words.

If he couldn't see her, she didn't exist. By default, her words would cease if she ceased to exist.

He rocked back and forth on his toes.

"I did it to save them. To save them, to save them, to save them…"

* * *

The new graduate students were idiots, and the expenses for seven broken beakers, two broken microscopes, and the destruction of the computer setup agreed. They needed another child prodigy, or any graduated student with the maturity and knowledge greater than that of a ten year old.

"It's like they're all teenagers still. It's all boobs and jokes with them."

"The third one downloaded porn on his computer. I found it when I tried to fix the system."

"I don't like having graduate students that call me a 'cold bitch' when they think I'm not behind them."

"That one was pretty funny, Bones." Cam's ears were tired of the endless complaints. Booth nudged Hodgins. "He put a rubber chicken in the rib cage of one of your Limbo skeletons." The laughter was short lived,

"It could've harmed the bones or the particulates."

"And your pride." Angela shook her head and looked on as Brennan eyed Booth and Hodgins as they sniggered.

"I thought it was evidence."

"All right, listen people, the fact remains that we need another forensic anthropologist-that's not an idiot. I've been trying to screen the graduate students, but at the moment we've been through all of them. Any suggestions?"

"IQ test?"

"Personality test? If they fail miserably they're probably good."

Camille Saroyan glanced around at all of them, and the unspoken agreement echoed in the area as they all turned to leave. Even Booth whispered the same sentence with the others as the group separated.

"We need Zack back."

* * *

His body was curled up against the side of the bed as he muttered to himself. She stood back knowing that her touch of comfort would go unnoticed. Zack would speak unheeded by his personal controls now, but she would have to wait. She had already waited a month when she realized he would never speak without a push.

She had pushed. Only his anger would stop the controls he had placed on himself years ago, and he was so slow to anger.

She had pushed hard.

* * *

"_You're timing yourself, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Foley. I don't want to bore you like I did before."_

"_You weren't boring me. I enjoy listening to people talk. It's my job and a hobby."_

"_How did you know?" _

"_You time your eye contact too. I noticed that everything was the same amount of time: three seconds of eye contact and fifteen of talking."_

"_Was it that simple?"_

"_No, you were very adept at hiding it."_

"_I don't want to make people feel awkward."_

"_May I suggest something?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Foley."_

"_You could talk to me without holding back. It would be therapeutic-cathartic."_

"_I can't."_

"_You won't bore me."_

"_I can't. I'm sorry Dr. Foley."_

"_A change of topic then?" He nodded. "You know why you're you, don't you?"_

"_Because I'm me, therefore I know myself."_

"_Zack, I know that you know what I'm talking about. You're too intelligent to miss it, and it's not metaphorical."_

"_I'm sorry, Dr. Foley."_

"_You don't want to address it, do you?"_

"_It's irrelevant to my life now."_

"_You have Asperger syndrome." His eyes avoided her own. "You know that. You shouldn't be embarrassed."_

"_I'm not." _

"_Then why?"_

"_Most people would doubt my abilities since it is an autism spectrum disorder."_

"_You didn't want them to pity you."_

"_Dr. Foley, I wouldn't know what pity was when they expressed it. That's what would bother me. I read the books, but I can't…I just wanted to be a forensic anthropologist." _

"_And you succeeded. You should be very proud of yourself-your employers and family doubly so."_

"_It would harm the prosecution if the expert witness had a psychological disorder."_

"_I doubt that they would let it go unmentioned without defending the fact that Asperger syndrome doesn't affect your intelligence or abilities."_

"_I do not wish to harm the efforts of the lab. He paused. "I did not."_

* * *

She had suspected it since their first encounter. His body was wiry, but strong. He was uncomfortable in his skin, but he could move with purpose. He had learned over the years to hide his almost bouncy stride as he walked. He did not anger, he did not rise to bait, and he did not put force behind his voice. Logic ruled, and this was not logical. His logic would not have been flawed. He did everything to aid the Jeffersonian. He focused solely on it sometimes without realizing how his deeds affected the outside world.

She kneeled before him now with one hand under his chin and tilting his face towards hers. Protocol could wait.

"Explain it to me, Zack."

"I couldn't let them get hurt."

* * *

"_Explain."_

"_Yes, Dr. Foley." His fingers tapped out some unknown five note tune on his palm. "Secret societies exist. The human experience is directly affected by these secret societies, and the destruction of secret societies through the killing of the members will aid the human experience. The importance of the human experience is greater than that of the importance of a single human. It was logical at the time."_

"_Why is it illogical?"_

"_The importance of the human experience is not greater than the importance of a single human being."_

"_Explain." He eyed her._

"_Do you just want to hear me say it?" She nodded. "I acted to save Hodgins putting my plans at risk. This proved that I acted to save one human live while disregarding my plans. It was an inconsistency in my reasoning. You know that."_

"_Had you ever been inconsistent before?"_

"_Not that I can recall."_

"_Then why now?"_

"_I had hoped…" His voice dropped. "They're apart of the human experience. By helping the human experience I could help them."_

"_Your friends?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're very intelligent, Dr. Addy."_

"_This is true."_

"_You're also very bad at understanding body language and gestures."_

"_Accepted."_

"_You're lying."_

"_I am not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_I just wanted to repay them for everything they had done for me. They are apart of the human experience."_

"_I believe that you wished to help them. It's that you suffered an inconsistency in your logic is the lie."_

"_I can make mistakes."_

"_Yes, you can-by omission. I doubt that you make mistakes when you have all pieces of the puzzle. You're quite skilled at placing things in order, and I highly doubt that you missed such an obvious flaw. You've acted in favor of the one before the whole before. You've told me about it. It's what you do every day when you try to find murderers and identities of the victims."_

"_I make mistakes, Dr. Foley."_

"_Only when you need to."_

"_I make mistakes."_

* * *

"He was going to hurt them!" He spoke in a voice too soft for anger, but his arms had flailed outwards. One joint of metal caught her lip. "He said that he would turn them over to Gormogon, and that...I couldn't let that happen!" She watched his eyes. "He was going to hurt them, and so I did it, but I didn't think I would get stuck there and I had to come up with a plan and the only thing I could think of was logic because Dr. Brennan wouldn't question that and Agent Booth wouldn't know what to question, but he would trust her, and then he would leave them alone, and no one would try to hurt them because if they knew he would hurt them and they would be proud of me! I did it all for them! I had to do it!" For the first time she heard and edge in his voice.

She had lost his train of thought in the mixture of conjunctions and antecedents.

"I had to save them. I did it and I saved them!" His voice was louder now, and she was glad that the noise would be drowned out by the other screams of the insane. "I had to do it. It was the only way with the best possible outcome logically." He dropped his hands and fell back to the floor in one smooth motion as his body lost all of its energy. "I don't make mistakes."

Vivian Foley reached out and tilted his face up towards her once more. "I know. Now tell me everything."

"I don't make mistakes." He reached out with one metal encased hand, and the blood from her cut lip smeared on his fingers. "You're bleeding." She nodded as her legs curled up underneath her. They eyed each other for a second before he leaned forward and let his head fall into her lap. She brushed his hair off of his cheek.

One of her feet kicked one of the crushed cups under the bed.

-TBC-


	5. Experiments on Human Nature

**Title**: For the Greater Good

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers**: Season three finale and season four.

**Disclaimer**: No, not mine.

**Characters**: Zack and the rest of the Squints

**Summary**: He had done it for the greater good-all lives over one life-but his greater good only consisted of five people, and someone needed to see that (my idealized wishes for season four and the truth of the finale).

**Author's Note**: I writing all of this in the document box of the uploaded previous chapter. I'm hoping that this works, and if it does then I'll throw a party. Thank you for continuing to read this. I'm starting to feel as though I'm slowly dying on this fic, but hopefully that isn't the case. However, my computer and I are both sick so I don't know when the next (and last?) bit will be up because my computer is going out faster than me. Hopefully it will live long enough for me to finish and get my laptop. Right now I'm working with no spell check because it freezes my computer so please forgive any errors. I've tried to catch them all, but I've probably missed some like usual. Sorry. Thank you.

**Chapter Four**

In and out, in and out, in and out...His breathing steadied out into one rhythm as Dr. Foley helped him up onto his bed and sat beside him. He didn't think he could move. The edges of the bed gave way to his fingers as he struggled to find some sort of handhold while his mind tried to find its way through his thoughts. He was barely aware of Dr. Foley's hand on his arm or her words.

"You saved them from who?"

'I did what?' Zack cocked his head to one side. 'Oh no...Enough truth to cover the false.'

"Myself."

She cocked her head to the side with one eyebrow raised. She was mocking him. "While I will admit to defeat at the hands of your intellect please do not mistake me for an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot, Dr. Foley." He starred at his fingers, and she could imagine him having used his old, flesh covered hands as an outlet of his stress. Now he would not allow them to move. The tips of his toes took over the movement and brushed the floor as he twisted his feet to the outside. A strand of growing hair fell before to the side of his face. "You're quite intelligent."

"Thank you, Zack." She pushed the hair behind his ear in a series of movements that were slowly beginning to remind Zack of his mother. "Then explain to me why you insist upon lying to me." She tilted his face up to hers with one hand beneath his chin. "You can take your time, but I have a feeling that you do not belong here."

"I don't belong many places."

"You belong at the Jeffersonian."

"It's the only place." She wasn't going to let this go. Before his eyes and upon the white, undecorated wall before him the words began to play out across the paint. He had read them so many times before, and now they held the same power over him. Dr. Foley watched his eyes dart across the wall, and she would've been unnerved had she never met the man sitting beside her. She let him read. His eyes passed every word that Temperance Brennan had typed and that his mind had projected perfectly onto the wall until he closed his eyes upon the last letter. His acceptance into the only world he ever needed-the Jeffersonian.

"The man Agent Booth killed was not The Master. I never met The Master, but I heard his voice. The man they killed was the one we dubbed Gormogon, and he was the one who organized the murders, but he did so under orders from The Master. The Master never participated, and no one ever saw his face. They received orders over the phone. Gormogon received his orders over the phone while I was there for the first time." His fluttered shut. "I was going to refuse his offer at first." She opened her mouth to speak, but in a rare move he shook his head to quite her. "I refused him, and the first sound before the phone ringing was a small 'click.' I was very aware of the fact that he was going to kill me. I had hoped that Hodgins would be able to pull enough particulates off of my clothes to find Gormogon-I had tried to rub my sleeves and shoes against the car and floor as much as possible to leave some kind of trace or indent in the car. Of course, this was if they recovered my body before the traces in the car and room could be removed. I thought they would since Gormogon enjoyed displaying his finds. I wasn't sure if my clothes would be left so I did it either way. I had hoped that he would leave my bones intact for Dr. Brennan. "

His voice had taken on that odd flatness again as he spoke. She was't sure if this flatness or the quiet anger before troubled her more. He was nodding as he spoke.

"And then the phone rang, Zack?"

"Yes, and he was gone for about one minute, but the phone rang for another before it stopped. When he walked back I could hear his conversation. As he spoke I knew I had to accept-it all made sense. I was lucky that The Master made him give me a second chance. He would not have listened to my request, but he followed every line of what The Master told him over the phone. He gave me my instructions then. It was the last time I saw Gormogon. The Master is the one who contacted me after that."

"What was it they said that made you accept the offer?"

"It wasn't what was said."

* * *

She had passed out the shoe boxes the next day. The squints had crowded into her office under threat of final paychecks and bad coffee, but they had not expected these to come in the form of four boxes piled atop her desk. They had not expected to be starring at their names across each box. Angela was the first to reach out for her box, and she allowed her fingers to trace the letters of her name.

"I know this handwriting."

Cam's voice was soft as she closed the door behind them and began to block the view that any uninvited eye could obtain. "You should all know it."

"It's Zack's, but where did you get them?"

"The hallway closet of his apartment."

Angela's fingers pulled the lid from the box, and her smile drew the others to their own boxes.

"If mine was the same as yours it's memos, letters, notes, or anything you ever wrote him." Booth glanced up at Cam before looking into his box again.

"There's nothing in mine."

"Did you ever write him anything, Seeley?"

"No."

"What did I just say should be in the box?"

Brennan spoke from the floor as she shuffled the papers that had fallen out of her box into a pile. "Then why did he even give you a box. You put things in a box, but if there's nothing to put in it you don't need the box." Angela's eyes barely left the scraps of paper as she spoke from her seat in front of Cam's desk.

"Sweetie, it's because he loved us." This time she eyed Booth. "Even if we didn't love him back." Hodgins found the other chair as he smiled at a post-it note in his hand.

"Booth showed his love through violence and guns. You cared so much about the little killer you threatened to shoot him every week."

"I know he's a murderer, but could we not refer to him as 'the little killer'?"

"Sorry, Dr. Saroyan."

"Thank you." She watched the hands of her colleagues as they pulled out note after note, and the left to right movement of their eyes as they read word after word even though they had been the ones to write them. She even smiled as Booth pressed Brennan's lid back onto the box to stop her from reading every single note in the box. Cam turned her eyes away as Brennan blinked in a way that could only be to hold back tears. Moving her eyes to stare at the minute hand on the clock, she tried to think of what she was about to say and not what she had found in her box.

"I know these are kind of illegal, but why all the secrecy? You told us just to say it was a normal meeting. " Hodgins played with the cover of one of the windows. "This looks more suspicious from the outside than what it actually is."

"There was one more box I found behind these."

"Wouldn't the final box belong to you?"

"Well, yes, Dr. Brennan, but I'm including my box with yours. This was a different box that wasn't addressed to any of us." Hodgins took in the odd look on Cam's face.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Kidding about what?" Brennan looked around at all of them before she heard Cam's whisper.

"The Master." The room took on the appropriate amount of suspicion that it hadn't possessed before as she continued. "It was behind all of our boxes." Angela's look of disgust couldn't be hidden behind the lid to her box.

"He kept the notes from...Him!" Cam shook her head.

"It's the only box besides mine that I opened." Her arm slid onto the desk behind her, and the tips of her fingers met plastic. "His box had tapes in it."

"Like recording tapes?" Booth reached forward slowly, and he turned the tape over in his hand.

"Exactly like recording tapes, Seeley."

* * *

"What was it?" Zack shook his head towards the floor. "Something you heard, but not what he said?" He nodded, but brought his hands to his face, and he for once sought comfort from his new hands. His left hand covered his mouth. "You recognized his voice. You knew the voice you heard Gormogon speaking to-The Master."

"That is correct."

"Who is it?"

"That is not important."

"He will go on killing." Zack stared at his ruined hands.

"No he won't. His experiment has been completed." Zack finally met her eyes. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You were attempting to anger me when you first came in here?"

"Yes. Well, to answer questions about you for myself, and in hopes of pulling you out of your vast comfort zone. You do not anger easily. I needed to hurt you to find out the truth. It's not strictly protocol so try not to mention it. To anyone."

"Yes, Dr. Foley."

"May I ask a question of you Zack?" She only waited for a nod, and she started while he opened his mouth. "Why are you dancing around the identity of The Master?"

"The identity is irrelevant."

"How so?"

"His experiment is finished. He will not do it again because of the possibility of greater flaws than this time."

"It was a human experiment?"

"Yes, an experiment on human nature. Following orders, what one does with power when granted the chance, and the ultimate sense between right and wrong I would guess."

"I find it hard to believe you would guess."

"I don't normally. I'm simply coming to this conclusion from what I know about The Master."

"What do you know about them?"

"He enjoys observing basic human nature as well as manipulating it to test the boundaries of possibility."

"Is he a psychologist?" Zack nodded. His brows came together in some mixture of concern and confusion. "What is it?"

"You know who..."

"Your files contain the names of your colleagues. Logically, the only voices you would hear enough to recognize are those of your colleagues since you spend all of your time with them. There's only one I can recall that fits your description."

It was only when Zack had forced his body from the bed and knelt before her that she stopped speaking. His breathing quickened and his body shook, but he kept his eyes connected to hers. His fingers latched around her palms and shook with his body. He pulled her towards him. Eyes wide and shocked, he didn't blink as his fingers tightened their grip. He was terrified.

"You can't tell anyone. You can't!"

"Why?"

"Please, Dr. Foley. He-You don't understand." She understood then even if Zack would never grasp what he was doing with his body. He could only hear what he wanted in his words, but he never needed to speak for her to understand. He was begging.

"He threatened to hurt them." Zack shook his head and his hair hit her hands during each back and forth motion. "Then why?"

"He would do it to them. One by one, they would fall to him. It was not part of his experiment, but he would do it to produce more results." Dr. Foley forced one of her hands out of his grip and tilted his face up towards hers again.

"Zack, did you kill in defense of human life."

"I followed orders."

"Why did you follow orders?"

"To save them. I had to save them."

"You could've revealed it, and-"

"No! He's closer to them. He's around them all the time. The only logical way to save them was this. They would never know, and his experiment would be satisfied to prevent continuation. He only wanted me." She pulled him back onto the bed as she watched his legs begin to shake. He hadn't seemed to notice.

"Why you?"

"I have Asperger Syndrome, and he studied abnormal psychology. He considers me abnormal. He was only continuing his project from college that the dean stopped. He was trying to prove that people with Asperger..."

"...Are more prone to violence than others." Zack could not read the disgust on her face or the shock in her eyes, but he nodded.

"I was the second part of his experiment. When given the proper stimulus-"

"-You'll commit a violent crime." She shook her head. The 'why' could wait, but this needed to be dealt with now. "Zack, you need to have some visitors to help speed along your process, and seeing them is a priority right now. They preferably need to be close friends." He shook his head. "Zack, trust me." He starred at her. "Zack," she spoke as she gripped his hands. "Please trust me."

"I've been declared insane."

"Do you remember who made the diagnosis?" He shook his head while she pulled him towards his office. "Trust me."

"Yes, Dr. Foley."

-TBC-

I'm sitting here now struggling to open my child proof pill bottle and realizing that I need a beta. Anyone? I pay in virtual chocolate cookies and admiration? Either way, thank you for reading and please review.


	6. I'm Proud of You

Title: For the Greater Good

Rating: T

Spoilers: The Pain in the Heart

Characters/Pairings: everyone plus an OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I do, however, own Dr. Vivian Foley

Summary: He had done it for the greater good-the greater good of five people.

Author's Note: I thought I would have one more chapter, and this is it. I'm summing it up in an epilogue. So, I hope this doesn't read badly and that you enjoy it.

**Chapter Five**

Zack had not questioned Dr. Foley's ability to get him out of the high security mental facility. Instead, he had followed her hurried footsteps down the hallway of offices with his head bowed and his hands still by his side. His eyes passed over each crack in the tile. The jagged edges tore at the ends of his pants, and he dragged his left foot along the floor at an awkward pace to try and straighten out the scratching material without using his hands. He focused on the cracks and forced the blurry metal tips of his fingers out of his mind as they flashed into his line of vision with each step.

'_One, two, three, four…'_

She had beckoned him up with one hand while her other reached out for the door and opened it. He had learned long ago (had it only been six days?) to read the body language of the men in white and the women with clip boards. It was the difference between free reign and locked doors with slits for food. So he had learned to follow.

'…_fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…"_

He had only listened to the whispered conversations over the phone and then at the security office until he had felt the touch of the Doctor's hand on his shoulder. Zack Addy was not accustomed to physical contact, and he flinched at the gesture but stopped the shuffling of his feet.

'…_twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five.'_

"Zack, I need you to show them your hands." His eyes avoided the guards at the door as he raised his hands up palms down and revealed the damaged scar tissue and metal. "Grip this with as much pressure as you can." The presence of some foam stress ball in his hand almost went unnoticed by the damaged nerves in his skin.

Zack did not watch as his hands managed to barely apply enough pressure to hold the ball, but he heard the sigh of the officer as he took it back.

"No handcuffs?"

"No use, Doctor."

"Thank you."

'_Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…"_

The walking continued, and Zack followed their progress by the change from white tile to the hardwood of the entry way. The clicks of a security code against a plastic number pad, the opening of an automated door, and the gust of cold air were the only other signs of his exit as he journeyed into the dim light before the exit doors. It was only when he heard the chirping of some night bird behind wood that he brought his eyes up from the ground.

'…_Thirty-three, thirty-four.'_

Dr. Foley watched him stare at the hard wood doors before him.

"Zack, if this works you'll never come back as a patient."

It was then that he found his voice.

"He said he would hurt them if I disobeyed."

"He cannot know that we're going tonight or that I know. He is not an all powerful being, Zack. He is human-as human as possible after what he's done-and he can be stopped. You just need to trust me."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Trust me Zack."

He could hear them in her voice, and he could not force his eyes to hers. If this didn't work he wouldn't be able to ever again, but he couldn't bear to see the betrayal of friendship in their eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Foley." She smiled.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Honors of what?"

"Opening the doors?" His hands managed to twist the knob half way, and it was only when he forced his shoulder onto the door that he saw a crack of the night sky. He stood in the doorway with his eyes up until Dr. Foley's hands fell onto his shoulders. "Now, Zack, I think you'll enjoy a visit to the Jeffersonian."

It only took those words to get him into her car.

* * *

"Bones, tell me you own a tape player."

"Booth, I own a tape player."

"Well, snap to it! Let's find out what these tapes are."

Cam pressed her hand onto Booth's arm before he turned around. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're forgetting something-Zack kept things from the people he came in contact with every day."

"Honey, we've noticed." Angela held up one post-it note as she continued. "None from Naomi, I see."

All but Cam smirked until they were brought back to reality by a knock on the door and the memories of a man none of them could previously bring themselves to think of again. Hodgins was the first to pull back a window covering and look outside.

"It's your marriage counselor." He let the cover drop. "Where's his box?"

He had spoken without thinking, but his words forced them all to raise their eyes to Cam, and she nodded once as she watched Brennan's eyes widen with understanding. Angela brought one hand to her mouth as Booth uttered the words they were all thinking in the back of their minds.

"Little fucker!"

It took them all a minute to realize that they should stop him as he moved towards the door.

* * *

She didn't allow him to try and buckle and unbuckle his seatbelt, and pushed his hands away when he tried to open the doors to the Jeffersonian. Zack did not protest. She glanced back at him and nodded as he eyed security.

"I called ahead to work it out." They passed through, and Zack blushed as his hands set off the metal detectors but he didn't look down. Instead his eyes stayed focus on the hallway ahead. Dr. Foley pulled him along when her summons failed to pull him along after she reminded the guards of her name. She had been surprised at their readiness to admit their Dr. Addy before admitting an unfamiliar doctor, but she remembered her own reluctance to believe the reports on her new patient after meeting him.

As soon as she beckoned him to follow her, running was all she could do to keep up as Zack found his way to the doors of the lab. Her body collided with his as she turned the final corner and found him still before the final turn that would take him to the glass doors of the lab. He wasn't moving, but his eyes were moving across the opposite wall.

"You can go in there, you know."

"He's there."

"What?"

"He'll be in there. He always is, and if he sees me he will not hesitate to protect his experiment's results." Zack turned back towards his doctor. "Could you go in there without me first?" She nodded.

"Stay right here. I'll explain that I wanted you all to sit down and discuss your problems to help with therapy or something equally psychiatric because you were being unresponsive. Is that all right?"

"It sounds believable."

"I know." She pushed through the doors anticipating seeing The Master, but she had not expected to see him first thing upon entering. She watched him knock once on an office door before walking up beside him.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where I could find Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

He turned and met her eyes. "I think she's in here."

"Thank you. Are you waiting to enter?" She gestured with an awkward smile, and watched as the man's lips turned upwards.

"Yeah, but I need to head out." He gestured over one shoulder with his left hand, glanced at his watch, and looked back up at her she nodded. "If you could just tell them I was here and that I had to run. I have to be in court, but I need to run back to the other office to get my notes."

"Will do."

"Awesome. Thanks."

Another awkward smile with the hands clasped in front of her before she dropped one and held out the other. "Dr. Vivian Foley." His hand caught hers, and she felt him grip her hand. She smiled.

"Dr. Lance Sweets."She watched him run off in the opposite direction of the doors and knocked.

* * *

Brennan managed to stop Booth in one fluid movement of slamming her heel into the back of his knee as he dove for the door. Cam spoke over the noise of Booth climbing to his feet as he groaned.

"We need to go see Zack first to see what's going on. If we confront him with this he'll have to explain it." She grimaced at Booth's struggle to get up. "And I think he'll enjoy the company."

"Why didn't you let me kill him?"

"Have any of us actually been to visit him?" Hodgins and the others spoke over the conversation of the taken down and the taker.

"I didn't think it would do any good for you to get arrested too."

"I went once, but I ended up crying and Zack looked pretty upset."

"I wouldn't get arrested-it would be justifiable."

"I just couldn't see him."

"Anyways, I wasn't going to let you hit him first."

"Cam, we can go see him now."

There was silence as they all glanced around at each other in the slow realization that they would see him again. Cam looked down at her hands, and Brennan cleared her throat.

"Before we go we should discuss the possibilities of what may be on those tapes. They could get Zack in more trouble."

"Sweetie, he's locked in a ward for the criminally insane forever after having his hands blown up while trying to save his friend who was a part of a larger group of friends who couldn't help him. It can't get much worse."

"Thank you, Angela, for making the rest of us feel awful." Cam darted her eyes to one side as she spoke to avoid looking at the others in the room. Brennan nodded.

"Of course, there's the other possibility: it could clear him."There was a slight upwards turn to her lips as she spoke. Hodgins curled his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, Cam forced her eyes back to the desk, and Angela just went ahead and grinned in plain view of everyone. They were all silenced again as the knocking on the door broke through to their ears, and Hodgins glanced out again.

"It's a woman. Sweets is gone. She's got a visitor's pass." There was silence before she knocked again.

"Do you know her?"

"No, she's…" Hodgins pulled back the cover over the window and shook his head. He pulled the cover farther back. "Right there." Their eyes were pulled to the window and the paper pressed up against the glass. One pale hand held up the small piece of paper torn from a pocket notebook, and the handwriting slanted towards the floor. Cam leaned forwards with her lips forming the words she read. The woman holding the paper looked at them over her finger tips. Booth reached for the door knob while Angela read the words aloud.

"I'm Zack's therapist, and we need to talk."

Opening the door, Booth glanced around the edge of the door before his view was blocked by the woman's face. "Dr. Sweets just ran off in the direction of the other doors. I'll be right back." Booth kept the door opened, eyeing the path to the other side of the lab, while those behind his back exchanged a series of looks and frowns. Hodgins shook his head.

"That was seriously good timing."

"Where is she going?" Brennan turned away from Angela's question and peered out through a gap between Booth's arm and the door.

"Zack."

"Yes, creepy, we know. We were talking about him and he shows up."

"No, she went to get Zack." They all turned to look at the door as Booth took one step back and let them peer out for themselves. Watching, they moved away from the door as the woman pulled Zack into the room, glanced over her shoulder and tapped the edge of the door for Booth to shut it. None of them moved. Zack kept his eyes down, and he pulled his arms in against this body hoping that he could somehow pull himself in enough to vanish to escape the eyes of his once colleagues. Dr. Foley cleared her throat.

"We need to hurry, and I have a feeling that all of you would prefer to keep this short." She placed a hand on Zack's back. "But this might be beneficial for my patient." She pushed Zack towards the stunned and silent Dr. Brennan, and his body fell towards his mentor. Brennan wasted no time in responding to the movement and reached for him. "So I'll talk while you catch up." Zack was passed from the arms of Brennan and into Angela's grip as Dr. Foley continued speaking. "And before you hesitate to hug him, his actions were to save your life." Hodgins grabbed the back of Zack's robe and pulled him out of Angela's arms as she bit her bottom lip.

"Save our lives?" Booth patted Zack on the back while Foley answered his question.

"He was led to believe that were he not to take action his colleagues and friends would be killed." Zack kept his head down as Cam stepped in front of him, and Booth shoved the poor boy into his former 

boss. "That is the least of our worries. Your Dr. Sweets planned the entire thing to test a theory on human reactions, and he needs to be taken into custody as soon as possible. From what I've heard, Sweets will do anything to protect the results of this experiment. He should be on his way to court right now if he was telling the truth." Cam eyed the woman speaking over the top of Zack's head. She glanced at Booth as she let go of Zack. The younger man kept his mouth closed and eyes down as Booth pulled him towards the desk.

"Are these tapes recordings of Dr. Sweets telling you what to do?" Booth bent his body to the side and tilted his head so that he could see Zack's face. "Zack, we can't help you if you don't speak."

"He said that if I told anyone he would kill you." Zack's voice barely carried to Booth's ears, but the FBI agent was sure that everyone in the room had heard it. Booth nodded at Cam, and she reached into her pocket for a cell phone. "He said he would kill Angela and Dr. Brennan first, then you Agent Booth, the Hodgins, and then Dr. Saroyan."

"And you were scared because he would kill us if you didn't do as he said? That he would hurt you too?" Zack shook his head.

"I was scared because he didn't specify how he would kill you." Booth sighed, and Hodgins spoke up.

"Zack, buddy, just say yes, and Booth can go get Sweets. We'll be fine." Zack swallowed.

He lifted his head up and looked to Dr. Brennan. She raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. I felt threatened." He rolled his lips together and then spoke again. "I hoped you would find them, but that it wouldn't be so soon so that Dr. Sweets wouldn't still be on the alert."

Booth clicked his teeth and glanced at Cam. She nodded.

"Well then…" Booth placed his hands on Zack's shoulders and then moved away towards the door. "…I will just go arrest the lovely Dr. Sweets and get back to you guys." Zack watched him leave, and then looked to Dr. Brennan.

"I had no choice. I had to save you-all of you."

She smiled at him. "Zack," she opened her arms and used her left to pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you."

-END-

Well, there's an epilogue that I'm writing, and I hope this ended well. I had an alternate ending, but I ended up liking this one more so…It won. Thank you for reading all of the chapters and reviewing.


End file.
